Hobbies of our Heros
by Aldrea945
Summary: The monkeys seem very distant lately. How come? That's what Chiro intends to find out. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'M ALIVE!!! I think.**

**Sheelka: Aldrea945 is having a brain surge, so beware. The may be deadly, facepalm-ation, outright weird, or all of the above. Procede at your own risk.**

**Me: Also, I have permission to use the usernames, as granted by the people that own them. I don't, nor do I own the Hyperforce.**

**Everyone: Enjoy and give feedback.**

Antauri sat up from his bed. He sensed no one outside the door or within hearing range. _'Good. They're all asleep.'_ He got out of bed, using telekinesis to move a chair to the corner of the room.

He walked over the corner and pressed a hand against the wall. A panel flipped down, revealing a high-tech computer. He flipped the screen and tower on, then proceded to make a kettle of tea while waiting for it to fully boot up. Now, you're probably thinking that he was doing something _really _important. Well, it was important, just not to the rest of the city...

When it came up, he accessed the Earth net. Bringing up a specific website, he browsed the newer parts for info, then proceded to sign in. Again, you're probably wondering what this super important, top secret, website was. Let's find out.

"_Welcome back to Duskblood," _An electronic voice said. And there you have it. Antauri was an agent of Fanfiction, devoted to creating stories and going where no one has yet gone: His mind.

**Me:** **The next chappy will be up as soon as possible. I'm considering taking Human Fun Time down and redoing it. No promises on Switcheroo either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Not really much to say except enjoy...**

Nova padded into the control room, unfocussed and blank faced. Although everyone seemed like this anymore, no one noticed except Chiro. He seemed to be the only one with any energy or interests anymore.

"Hey guys. Wanna go swimming?" Admittedly, it was unusually hot out, but he just wanted to get them to do something.

Antauri perked up. "That seems like a good idea. Anyone else want to?" He looked around as everyone agreed. They stood up from their areas (Gibson walked out of the lab area) and moved to get their things.

Chiro moved to stand beside Antauri. "What's up Antauri?"

"Nothing Chiro. Why do you ask?" He said.

Chiro cocked an eyebrow. "You and the others haven't been yourselves. I hardly see you guys anymore. You're always in your rooms."

Antauri mentally kicked himself for being so oblivious. "I'm sorry for ignoring you Chiro, as I'm sure the others are, but I've had quite a lot on my mind."

Chiro looked at him, uncertain whether or not to proceed in questioning him.

"Come on slow pokes! We going swimming or not?" Sparx piped up, interrupting Chiro and Antauri's conversation. When Chiro looked to them, he noticed Nova and Otto had a distant look in their eyes again.

'_This is getting old,' _he thought, walking to the hatch with Antauri and taking off.

* * *

"MONKEY SUNAMI!!!!!" A large wave rose in response to the green monkey's jump. Chiro laughed as Gibson and Sparx attempted to swim away. Antauri was meditating out of sight.

Chiro turned to his right, only to see Nova attempting to sneak back to the Super Robot. '_Hmmm...'_ Chiro got up quietly and tiptoed forward, passing through the trees just out of Nova's peripheral vision.

'_I just have to get there without anyone seeing,'_ Nova thought. She hadn't been on her account in almost a week, due to exhaustion from battle and the fear of the others seeing her. '_I wonder if Duskblood put anything up lately. I really want to read the next part of **One Acquaintance, One Lover**__...' _(Mind you, this is based on about the time I joined, though some stories are placed in this time for convenience.)

Just as she was in the clear to fly, Chiro stepped into the open.

"Nova? Where you going?" Chiro was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Um, I was just, you know..." _Come on! Excuse, I NEED AN EXCUSE!_ "Going for a walk."

"While flying?" he said and cocked an eyebrow.

"Look behind you!" Mentally shaking her head and facepalming, Nova flew into the air as Chiro got a face full of water, delivered via Gibson's drills.

* * *

"I made it. Now, what computer to use: Antauri's and risk getting caught with no excuse, or the main one and risk getting caught with no warning what so ever. I'll risk Antauri's. His is faster and has music." With that, Nova made her way down the hall to Antauri's door. After the computer started up, she when to work on getting everything up. Unfortunately, there was one little thing she hadn't expected:

**_"Password Protected Files. Please provide correct password.  
____________"_**

"I hate him!" She then proceded to try everything she could think of:

**Monkey Team**

**_"Error!"_**

**Antauri**

**_"Error!"_**

**Power Primate**

**_"Error!"_**

From there, she continued trying for five minutes, even trying 'Sexy hot monkey". _Figures Antauri would make it cryptic._ Then, a weird one popped into her head.

**Sugar Demon**

**_"Password accepted. Please proceed."_**

She stared at the computer blankly. '_Sugar Demon'? I thought he hated that nicname! Oh well._

Nova brought up the internet page, hoping he didn't walk in. Strangely, Fanfiction was in history... '_I didn't know he liked it. Probably just dabbles..._

She opened the site up, easily finding the story. She flitted to the last Chapter, reading through it and Blushing. _Dusk, I only wish..._ After reaching the end, she decided to leave a review:

**So, it ended up to be a Antauri/Nova ending. For a while, I thought it would end up Sparx/Nova. I was really surprised when I found out you updated and I'm glad you did! Please make a sequel!! And I did review for A Slave's Neglect.**

Stay Cool!!:)  
(YOU ROCK!!)

After leaving said review, she quickly shut down the computer. Replacing everything into it's original place, she tip-toed to the door. _Just get out the door and you'll be home free. He'll never know..._ She was just about to open the door, when...

"Nova? What are you doing in my room?"

**Me: I HATE MY COMPUTER! I had to do this over like three times.**

**Sheelka: Where's my bucket of chocolate ice cream?**

**Me: The...freeze...er...*I give Antauri, carrying said ice-cream, the cue to run.***

**Sheelka: I checked there already... *Follows my eyes and sees the paniced Monkey. Does a choking motion***

**Me: Bye. *Runs after Antauri to his room.***

**Sheelka: Hope you enjoyed this. Now I must go kill two little pests. *Gets a devious grin on her face. Pulls flamethrower out of nowhere.***

**Antauri and I: Review and HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi everyone! Brain surge loves me!**

**Sheelka: Give me my ice cream you little SUGAR DEMONS!!!!!!!!!!**

**Antauri: No, TERA and I are sugar demons. Aldrea just loves ice cream.**

**Sheelka: *Growling is heard.* I SAID GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Antauri: *Hides under the bed with me.* Um, please enjoy. And someone get a muzzle. And bowls. We forgot ours.**

**(I nearly forgot this: I don't own anything. Usernames mentioned belong to those people and are used with permission. As are any stories mentioned.)**

"Nova? What are you doing in my room?" Antauri said, cocking his head and looking at her weird.

_I'm dead._ "I was, um, looking to see if you had any, um, ice cream. Yeah. Ice cream."

He raised an eyebrow"I believe that would be in the kitchen. Now, sit. I would like to talk to you."

_I'm REALLY dead! _"Um, what about?" She sat down on the pillow across from him nervously.

"Nova, I will ignore you being in my room without my permission as we have more important matters to attend to. Nova, the team seems to have been pulling further and further apart, myself included. I was thinking I could take you and the others for a group surprise, but wanted to tell you first. What are your thoughts?" He looked at her expectedly.

_He's not mad. Wait, I'll bet he's just PRETENDING not to be mad, but really is! The sneak..._ "I think that's a great idea! Now I'd better go find that, uh, chocolate! Bye." With that, she was out of there. Nova was half way down the hall before she realized she'd said the wrong thing. _Oh well..._

* * *

Otto walked aimlessly down the hall. He had a lot of things on his mind: Kid fics, the companion fics with Dusk... _Well, there goes doing that new upgrade to the computers. _

As he walked, he bagan to hear mumbling from Nova's room. Curious, he cracked the door and saw her writing something in a notebook. As he listened, Nova's words came into focus:

"No, that doesn't work. He'd never KILL him unless nessessary....Better change the wording here. It sounds too off...Otto and Gibson should be in charge of that. They're better at building..." And so on. He was definately surprised. She was talking about them! But what's with the killing part?

He got out his built in binculars. _Maybe I can see what she's writing..._ He zoomed in on the notebook.

'**_"Me and Sparx came back with water, Otto finished the shelter, and Gibson says Chiro's awake. You should come inside, it's getting dark." I examined the shelter. _**

**_On the outside it was cleverly camouflaged to blend with the scenery. On the inside, it was smartly designed. There was a bed made of firm sand and a soft sand pillow on which Chiro rested. There were five chairs that were facing each other made of rocks and a sand cushion. There was also a pool of water where water was kept. Rocks prevented the water to escape. Only Otto could create this. Gibson walked over to me. I nodded and walked over to Chiro._**

**_The monkeys kept there distance. Nova and Otto had worried faces while Sparx had a scowl on his. Gibson looked serious. Chiro was sitting on the bed as he watched me walk in._**

**_"So, I guess I'm your prisoner now. Heh, figures" he said coldly._**

**_"Serves you right." Sparx said before Nova punched him. Chiro looked at him.'_**

(I DO NOT own this. 'Tauri does.)

Otto was stunned. Nova was Soul of Antauri! _Dang. I always thought she loved Sparx..._

Unknown to Otto, Chiro was also sneaking down the hall, having seen him spying on Nova. He made it all the way over without being detected. "Whatcha doooing?"

"Nooothin. Just watching Nova." Otto said before realizing someone was next to him and it was a BAD thing. The look on his face quickly changed to the equivalent of "CRAP!!". Otto turned his head slowly, looking to see Chiro sitting beside him with one eyebrow raised. "Um, you didn't hear that, did you?"

"Run."

"Right." And he was off! Faster than a speeding train, he ran down the hall and into his own room, not even realizing Chiro wasn't chasing him. Instead, he was whistling down the other way.

_Idiot..._

**Me: Short again...**

**Antauri: *Banging on the door stops. We stop eating.* Is she gone?**

**Me: Don't count on it.**

**Otto: *Mumbling is heard outside the door. Otto cuts the door open.* Where's the- *Sees us with ice cream.* I thought Sheelka said someone was in here trying to kill you.**

**Sheelka: THERE IS NOW! *Comes running in.* DIE!!!!!**

**Antauri and I: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs around the room with her chasing us.***

**Otto: Um, please review. I have to go stop their execution. *Crash.* And get Gibson. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: *Sitting in a cage* HELP!**

**Antauri: *Tied upside down* Please? I'm starting to get woozy...**

**Sheelka: HELP THEM AND I KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: *Scared,* Please read on. I'm too young to die!**

The next day, Chiro headed down the hallway to the control room, whistling. After yesterday, he was determined to find out what the team was doing that kept them so distant.

As he got to the control room, he heard Antauri talking. _I wonder what's up._

"As soon as Chiro gets here, I shall tell you. Not until," he said. Otto was bouncing at the prospect of knowing.

"Pleeeease! What is it?" Chiro walked in, sparing Antauri from having to Otto to wait (Again).

"I intend to take everyone out for a day of fun. The activities will be a surprise, but I advise you to bring a visor and swimming gear." He smiled at seeing them so happy. _Let's hope they like it as much as they believe they will._

"I told you to get your swimming gear because of this." He signaled their attention downward. Directly below them was the beach!

Cries of joy went up from the team. And down they went. Everyone made it to the water, except Sparx. He landed in the sand somehow. "Ow, ow, ow…" He immediately ran to the water, ignoring the howls of laughter from everyone on the beach.

(I know I just did a swimming trip, but this area is going to be special because it's usually in trouble.)

For the next four hours, the team enjoyed themselves at the beach, only stopping when Antauri called them together for an announcement.

"Team, I would like to take you to the next part of the surprise."

"What is it?" Sparx piped up.

"You'll see."

After flying for ten minutes, they finally arrived at their destination: The local amusement park, Waldameer!

(There is an actual amusement park named that in my town of Erie that's also right beside Lake Erie. Most of this chapter is based upon that area. Also, the citizens let them in free of charge. :D)

"WOOO HOOO!!"

"Alright Antauri!"

"This rocks!"

"Indeed!"

"Race you to the Ravine Flyer 2 Otto!"

Cries of joy went up all around. Antauri smiled as Otto and Sparx took off toward the RF2. Chiro followed.

"Antauri, Nova and I were going to Wacky Shack. Would you like to come?" Gibson said.

Antauri moved his gaze from the three biggest troublemakers to his closest friends. "Last one there gets the right hand seat!" With that, he flew straight down before angling toward the Wacky Shack.

"No fair! Cheater!" And they were off!

At around noon, Antauri showed that he'd brought lunch: Everyone's favorite meals. _This is turning out great! I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves to the fullest,_ he thought with a smile. When everyone had finished eating, they headed to the water park.

After another 3-4 hours, it was growing dark.

"Aw man. I wish the day didn't end so soon," Otto said. They had moved to the Ferris Wheel after the water park had closed just ten minutes before.

"I think Antauri deserves a thanks." Nova said.

"Wait a few minutes. There's a specific reason I chose this date."

"He said date…" Otto said snickering.

They talked for a bit about everyday things such as enemies, games, and so on. Somehow, they even got into a game of truth or dare:

"Antauri, truth or dare?" Nova said.

He smirked. "Dare. Do your worst."

"Okay. I dare you to tell your most embarrassing story-" A large crash filled the air, startling everyone in their seats. They'd stopped at the top long before. As they looked to the right, relief flooded their senses. No one was attacking, it was just fireworks!

Blue, green, red, white...colors lit the skies, reflecting in their eyes.

"This is amazing... How did you know they'd be doing fireworks Antauri?" Nova said quietly, head in her hands.

"I simply asked it they were at the Wacky Shack. That's what took so long, not getting them to except three monkeys."

They sat and watched the cascading light and listened to the explosions for a few more minutes before Otto got bored and broke the relative silence among them.

"So, who wants to keep playing?"

Everyone agreed. "Antauri, I dare you to tell your most embarrassing story ever." Nova said.

He inwardly groaned. "I wasn't paying attention the other day on the bridge, and not only fell in, I did so while walking slowly down the middle of it."

Everyone burst out laughing. The game went on till midnight, ending only because of tiredness. (I wish it was open that long.)

* * *

Chiro walked down the hall, careful not to wake the others. He'd been suspicious since they'd gotten back that something was up:

**_Flashback_**

_"Thanks again Antauri. That was amazing!" Nova said, shutting off her jet pack as she came through the hatch._

_"Indeed. I hadn't expected that much fun to happen in one day." Gibson stretched and yawned. "Although, I do believe it may have been too much fun. We should get some sleep. Goodnight everyone." With that, he walked into his tube and was gone._

_Otto and Sparx flew in next, with Sparx talking about his day (Again). Otto was strangely quiet. "...And then I went on the Spider! I have never thrown up on any ride ever, except that one. Yuck. I still taste it."_

_"Give it a rest Sparx. We know what you did," Chiro said with a smile. His gaze then fell on Otto. "Shuggazoom to Otto. Come in Otto."_

_"What? Oh. Hey, I'm going to bed, okay? Sparx wore me out." Everyone stared at him mouth open. 'Ooookay. Not what I expected out of _OTTO_..." Chiro thought as he walked to his tube._

_After that, everyone said their thanks to Antauri and went to bed._

**_End Flashback_**

'I still think something's up.' As he neared the control room, Chiro heard typing coming from the Main Computer. 'What's he up to?' Walking in, he immediately saw the words **Sweet Sorrow, Book 3: The Love Life Chronicles**. Looking closer, Otto seemed to be submitting something. Something about a chapter...

"Okay. Now to put Chapter 11 in...and it's officially done! AmythistAngel07 has done it again! Though, I still can't believe they didn't find out..." He flipped to the main page, looking for **One Aquaintance, One Lover**. Chiro stared at the words as Otto brought it up. He was choking on his laughter, trying not to alert Otto.

'Antauri...and Nova?! Sparx would ring his neck! Hmmm...' An evil grin crossed his face. With that, he tip-toed down the hall to Sparx's room.

**Me: Hey, This is actually long!**

**Sheelka: Really? Seems the rope is short.**

**Antauri: Can you PLEASE let us live? *Puppy eyes***

**Sheelka: Hmm. Let me think-no. *Pulls rope and stun guns out.* Now, WHERE'S MY ICE-CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Antauri and I: YOU'LL NEVER BREAK US!!!!!!!!!**

**Shia: Well, I have to go get the video tape. Mine ran out.**

**Shaley: Review please!**


End file.
